Hannibal Barca
Hannibal Barca was a Carthaginian General and considered one of the best generals in history. Able to bring an army to cross the Alps and raze the homeland of the Roman Republic is no small feat, yet he did it all the same. He held most of southern Italia for 15 years. Even the Romans respect his deeds. Before this he subjugated much of the coast of Hispania, and swore an oath to his father to never be an ally to the Romans. He sook reestablishment of Carthage dominion. On losing the second Punic war he killed himself, and this one of histories greatest general died not in battle but by his own hand. History Early Life He was born the son of Hamilcar Barca, veteran of the first war. Hamilcar subjugated some of Hispania, and raised his son to be a warrior. Carthage has no navy to transport troop so Hamilcar had to have many long marches. His main goal was to make his family powerful, and raise money for his sons care. He loved him very Much. According to many historians, Hannibal much later said that when he came upon his father and begged to go with him, Hamilcar agreed and demanded that he swear that as long as he lived he would never be a friend of Rome. There is even an account of him at a very young age (Merely 9 years old ) begging his warrior of a father to take him to an overseas war. In the story, Hannibal's father took him up and brought him to a sacrificial chamber. Hamilcar held Hannibal over the fire roaring in the chamber and made him swear that he would never be a friend of Rome. Other sources report that Hannibal told his father, "I swear so soon as age will permit...I will use fire and steel to arrest the destiny of Rome. According to the legend, Hannibal's oath to his father took place in the town of Scotpan. This shows from a early age Hannibals interest in the military. He helped his father for many years, slowly maturigg Nd into a man he would be proud of. His father drowned in battle. This led to his step brother Hasrubdal Barca taking command. His half brother consolidated Carthage power in the region, making temporary deals with Rome to keep them off there backs as the conquered. Hasrubdal was assassinated, leaving Hannibal in control of the areas armies. It is said the soldiers recognized much of Hamilcar in him, the same youth and vigor. Indeed, Hannibal was his fathers son and led his armies with fervor. He consolidated Carthage’s power in the region. Hannibal, enemy of Rome Roman hostilities began when Romans tried to set up deals with powers in the region. Trying to consolidate Carthaginian power Hannibal strongly supposed Rome’s brave moves. He besieged Sagnatum and has a victory, causing official declaration of war by the senate. The moment Hannibal has waited his whole life for had arrived, and Carthage was ready for a comeback. Marching to Italia Drawing inspiration from his older brother he resolved to go to Italia for direct attack. First, he decided he most get through the Barbarians of the region. Fighting on Po valley was successful, but in some cases trey were sympathetic in his cause and joined him in his march against Rome. He had a unique army make up, with many war elephants supporting the men. He had to fight through many Gallic chiefs and cross many dangerous rivers with a large and withering army. Some reinforcements were found in the Barbarian but less then ideal. Yet he persisted until he met the Alps. With great cunning and ingenuity his men made it across the freezing alps. Legends are told of his men’s endurance and strength and his t great leadership to accomplish this. Yet when he arrived in Rome, half his force was gone. The Fifteen year Siege This is what his rampage across Rome was called. His depleted force scoured much of southern Italia. Massive Roman legions went to combat him, and many dictators took power by the senate to face him. The loss of legions broke much of Rome’s spirit, they had Hannibal at there doorstep. Though he could take victory he did not know how to keep it. He barely advanced beyond raiding towns and defeating attacking armies but in truth this is because he could do very little of that. The apex of this campaign was his daring siege of Roma itself. The siege of Roma marked a turning point in his fight. Siege of Roma He attacked Roma, his men lining up outside of it and burning outlying territory, after pillaging it. The consuls didn’t know what to do. Scipio Afrikanus and many of Rome’s armies were gone overseas while Hannibal was at threes doorstep. They simply held on as long as needed. Allies from Byzantium appeared to there aid. Now fending off armies of Byzantium Hannibal could Not hang on to the siege. The walls of Roma were crumbing to his siegecraft and his men hungered for blood but he new if he lingered all may be lost. And so the siege was ended in a Roman victory, and there stalemate began to turn towards the Romans. Defense of Carthage Hearing of the attacks on his homeland by Scipio he boarded ships from a captured harbor and sailed his entire army to defend his homeland. But when he came it was to late. Carthage was burning. After some last ditch defensive attempts failed his armies knew they could not win and would fall to Scipio. He had a respect for Scipio and they tried to come to peace terms, it had been a long war for the north of them. After overwhelming Roman victories Romans took much but core Carthage territory. The war was over, and Hannibal and his brave men had lost, barely anything to come back to. Carthage itself was burnt to the ground and salted, never to return. Death The war was lost. His men and him struggled to get by in post war Carthage. after a resurgence began Romans believed he was a part of it. He ran into self exile. Caught and contained by Roman trooped in a Ford, it is here he died. He may have died due to loving conditions or the soldiers, but it is commonly believed he took poison to escape his prison. Legacy He inspired great fear in the Romans no matter how much they despise admitting it. “Hannibal is at the gates!” Became a explanation signifying stress and calamity and a rallying cry of some politicians. His strategies in beating one of the worlds greatest empires on the home front are researched by many, even Romans. Much information on him is written by the Romans which pays much to his memory, the Romans showed him a measure of respect for his accomplishments. However while fighting him there is not a single example of a traitorous Roman, lending pride as even when Hannibal was knocking no true Roman turned. Hannibal was disappointed they never surrendered, and disapproved of there dogged persistence. His military legacy is very important and has influenced many upcoming generals. I talk with Scipio being asked who he believed the best generals were, he answered Alexander the Great, Pyrrhus and himself. He told Scipio he would have put himself before Alexander if he and not had lost. Relationship with Scipio Afrikanus The two generals found much common ground and became friends after the war. Even in the war they treated each other with respect. Scipio never believed Hannibal was part of the rebellions in Carthage and it is said attended his funeral, but it may be false. Whatever the case is they had a relationship rare amongst enemy generals. There relationship is emulated by many as many believe that all generals should have a common respect and decency to each other. Gentlemanly conduct is one of the many assets of war that it can be said Hannibal conquered, adding to a long list of many important conquests. Category:Carthage Category:Character Category:Deceased Category:General Category:Page Category:History